


Grant and Jesse

by my_failed_gay_ships03



Series: Agent Grant Ward of SHIELD [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Depression, M/M, No Smut, Protective Grant Ward, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_failed_gay_ships03/pseuds/my_failed_gay_ships03
Summary: One-shots of Grant Ward and Jesse Milligan from my story Agent Grant Milligan of SHIELD in no particular order. Some will be pre-relationship, others will be during.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov, Grant Ward & Clint Barton, Grant Ward & Natasha Romanova, Grant Ward & Phil Coulson, Grant Ward/Original Male Character(s), Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Agent Grant Ward of SHIELD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an established relationship one-shot. Sad Jesse, concerned Grant, Hurt/Comfort

Grant Ward was expecting the knock on his door at 8:15, as is routine. So he was understandably concerned when that time came and went with no walk. 

He rechecked his watch. 8:30. 

Biting his lip, he pulled himself up and exited his room. Walking to the door next to his, he knocked on his secret boyfriend's door.

"Go away," Jesse called. His voice was strained as if he had been crying. 

"Jess, it's me!" Grant called, leaning into the door. "It's Grant." 

There was a moment of silence. "Go away, Grant." Grant frowned. "I don't want you to see me like this." 

Well, that settled it. Who gives a crap about protocol? He went back to his room, opening a hatch in the wall. He pulled out a black bag filled with equipment Fury and Coulson had sent with him. Guns, knives, a bulletproof vest, various other supplies.

He pulled out his decoder and went back to Jesse's door. He placed the decoder on the wall, activating it. 

It was red as it did it's thing, before turning green. The door slid open. 

Grant stepped inside, sliding the device into his pocket. "How did you get in here?" Jesse looked up from his pillow. "I had the lock on."

"I've got my tricks," Grant smirked, sitting down next to Jesse. "What's wrong, Jess?" Jesse looked fully at him, revealing a bruised left cheek. Grant clenched his fist, prepared to kill someone. 

"Who did this to you?" He growled, placing his hand on Jesse's cheek. 

"It's not a big deal, Grant." Jesse sighed. 

"Like hell, it's not!" Grant raised his voice slightly. "People can't just do that! I thought we were supposed to be training to be government agents!" 

"It was my fault,' Jesse tried to reassure his boyfriend. "I was stupid." 

"You aren't ever stupid, Jesse Milligan." Grant rolled his eyes. 

"I was a smartass! Okay? Some field agents were talking about their guns, and they were getting the science wrong, so I spoke up! I was gonna explain some shit when they glared at me! One of them asked me if I thought they were stupid, and before I could explain he threw a punch!"

"I'm gonna kill him," Grant stood up. Jesse pulled him back down. 

"I don't want you getting in trouble too," He looked down. 

"Are... are you okay, Jess?" 

"Some of the things they said hit a little close to home." He shrugged. "But I'm okay, really!" He reassured when he saw Grant's face darken again. "As much as I love having a knight in shining armor, there's nothing to do about it now." 

"Still," Grant sighed, before hugging Jesse. "Did you ice it?" He touched the bruise gently. Jesse nodded. 

"I'm not completely incompetent." He joked, but there was a note of desperation in his voice, a need for validation. 

"Of course you aren't!" Grant was genuinely shocked. "I wouldn't last a day without you!" He joked. 

"I know you wouldn't." Jesse chuckled, leaning into Grant. "If either of us is incompetent, it's you." He teased. Grant scowled, before pinning Jesse to the bed. 

"Take it back!" he demanded playfully. Jesse laughed, struggling to escape. "I will release you upon surrender and apology!" 

"Okay!" Jesse laughed, throwing his head back. "I surrender!" 

"And?" Grant smirked at his boyfriend. 

"And I'm sorry you're an incompetent fool!" He smirked. The two boys burst into laughter, collapsing on the bed. 

"But seriously, Jess," Grant grew serious. "You're not stupid, you're not a smartass, and you're not incompetent. You're Jesse Milligan. You're wonderful." 

"So are you, Grant Ward." Jesse sighed, burrowing into Grant. "So are you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Life

“I’m serious!” Jesse laughed. “It could work!” The two boys had come back from lunch and were in their joint sitting room.

“Keyword: In theory.” Grant teased his friend. “Jess, time travel is not going to happen anytime soon.” 

“Not with a mindset like that it’s not!” Jesse defended his theory. 

“Right. If anyone could ‘unlock the secret to time travel,’ it’d be Tony Stark. And Tony Stark would sell it. The world would get all messed up. We could stop existing. Our families could stop existing.” Grant reminded. 

“I guess,” Jesse pouted. Grant rolled his eyes at the boy. 

“Do you want your family to stop existing?” Grant spoke up as he sat down. Jesse winced, looking down. “Jess?” He asked in concern. 

“I don’t have a family,” He whispered. Grant’s eyes widened. 

“Oh,” He felt a coil of guilt in his stomach. “W-What happened?” Stupid Grant! Why would you ask him that? “I’m sorry you don’t have to answer that.” He followed up. 

“It’s fine.” Jesse sighed. “It was a long time ago, y’ know?” Grant nodded. “When I was 8, my house burned to the ground.” He sighed. “And it took my mom, dad, and little sister with it.” Grant sucked in a breath. 

“God, Jess…” He trailed off. 

“I’m fine.” His friend shrugged. “What about you?” 

Oh. Grant’s family? Complicated question. Biological, or chosen? And how to weave around his family being famous SHIELD agents? 

“Grant?” Jesse repeated. 

“Sorry! I’m still here.” He joked. “My family is complicated. For one, my father is in prison,” Jesse looked at him in shock. 

“For what?” His eyes were wide. 

“He killed my youngest brother Dana.” Grant looked down. 

“Shit, Grant…” Jesse sat down next to him on their couch.

“5 years ago, now.” He looked down. “This is kind of secret information, okay?” Jesse nodded. “My dad is an Irish mob boss.”  
“What?” Jesse blinked.

“Yeah, I know.” Grant chuckled. “So, I was going to take over for him. He wanted me to kill my older brother, Maynard, but I chickened out, ran away. He probably takes his pent up rage on my younger brother Thomas, with me gone.” 

“Where was your mom in all this?” Jesse looked at him. 

“She was… mom isn’t mom, anymore. She hasn’t been in a long time.” Grant sighed. “But anyways, two men approached me. I was 14, I freaked. My new family is comprised of SHIELD agents, and I can’t tell you which ones, so I’ll use first names, or knock-off first names.” 

“Cool?” Jesse shrugged. 

“Phil and Nick approached me in an alley when I was 14. They were like, come with us or live on the streets. I went with them. Natalie and Cliff trained me. Nat is the closest thing I have to a female guardian in my life, and I call her Aunt Nat. Cliff is Uncle, and yeah. Nick is barely family, but I still include him, and Phil I call Dad. But Phil honestly might be the Mom and Nat the Dad, but whatever. There's also Mia, but she's not really a big part of the family yet. I think she will be soon, though.” 

Jesse laughed sightly. “They sound great,” He smiled.

“It definitely wasn’t the conventional way to grow up,” Grant admitted. “But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 

“I wish I had a family like yours.” Jesse sighed. 

“Well, you’re my family.” Grant decided. “You can meet them over the Winter Holidays!” 

“Oh, Grant, I don’t know…” Jesse looked down. 

“Non-negotiable!” Grant grinned. “You’re my family, so you’re their family. Got it?” 

“Got it,” Jesse chuckled. 

“Now, are you watching Harry Potter with me, or am I doing that alone?” Jesse rolled his eyes, curling up next to Grant. 

Grant couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading through his chest. This boy was going to be the death of him. Jesse was 17, but Grant would definitely crash and burn without him.


	3. Their Dorm

This is just what I picture their dorm looking like. I'm sorry, I'm bad at art.


	4. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets Grant's family and they celebrate the holidays. This one is fluffy.

“You’ve been approved!” Grant cheered, throwing his arms around Jesse. 

“What?” Jese laughed, stumbling back. “Approved for what?” 

“I got approval for you to find out who my family really is and to meet them!” Grant elaborated, receiving a confused look.

“Who your family really is?” Grant glanced into the hallway before landing on their couch excitedly. His boyfriend shot him an amused glance. 

“Okay, I told you I was raised by Natalie, Cliff, Phil, and Nick. Right?” Jesse nodded. “Well, really, I was raised by Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Phil Coulson, with Nick Fury chipping in now and then.” 

“No way,” Jesse’s eyes were wide. “Are you for real?” Grant nodded. “That is so cool! Wait… am I going to get shovel talked by the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Agent Coulson, and Director Fury?” He then paled.

“You’ll be fine.” Grant waved his comment off.

“No. No, this is not fine.” Jesse started shaking. “They’re gonna kick me out!” 

“No, they aren’t!” Grant grabbed Jesse’s arms. “It’ll be fine.” He wrapped him in a hug, kissing his forehead. 

Grant grabbed Jesse’s hand as the large black SUV approached. His boyfriend was shaking. “It’s fine.” He assured him. 

Phil leaped out of the car, wrapping Grant in a hug immediately. “All good?” He looked him over.

“Dad, I’m fine,” Grant stated, turning to face him. “This is my friend, Jesse.”

“Um… uh…” Jesse wiped his hand on his pants before sticking it out. “Jesse Milligan, sir.” He stuttered. “It’s nice to meet you.” Phil shook his hand. 

“He’s not usually this nervous. He only got nervous after I told him who you were.” Grant smirked. Jesse turned crimson. “He thinks you guys are gonna kick him out of the academy.” 

“Why would we do that?” Jesse jumped as Clint Barton appeared behind him. “Unless you have something to hide.” Grant could tell he was teasing, but Jesse was genuinely terrified.

“No!” He quickly shook his head. 

“I have to make sure he’s acceptable for my младший,” Nat contributed. Jesse looked like he was going to faint. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Phil called off the assassins. They both pouted slightly. “We’re glad to meet you, Jesse.” He smiled at the boy, who smiled back ever so slightly. 

“You too,” His voice was soft. 

“Well, we should get going, yeah?” Grant spoke up. Jesse shot him a thankful look. 

“Yep. Hope in, kids!” Clint grinned. Grant grabbed Jesse’s hand, pulling him into the SUV. The boy looked at in wonder. 

“Jess, it’s a normal SUV.” Grant deadpanned. Jesse shrugged. 

“Are there any upgrades SHIELD has added?” He leaned forward, skiing Phil, who looked back in surprise. 

“Not yet, why?” He tilted his head. Jesse blushed.

“Just wondering.” 

“Jesse’s in engineering,” Clint spoke up, startling them both. “I screened you,” He explained to the kid. “Top grades and he’s actually already working on some upgrades for our crap.” 

Jesse turned crimson. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Clint shook his head. “You’ve definitely got a future here at SHIELD.” Jesse couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at that. 

Grant grinned back at him, nudging him with his elbow. Jesse had small tears in his eyes, and he hugged Grant tightly.

“I told you,” He grinned.

“I know you did,” Jesse mumbled into his shirt. 

Nat, Phil, and Clint all exchanged glances, smirking. They thought the two were oblivious. No. They were dating. 

“This is why I call you stupid,” Grant smirked. “You’re a genius, but you act like an idiot.” Jesse scowled at him.

“You’re the incompetent fool.” Jesse huffed. 

“How dare you. I comforted you, and you called me an incompetent fool.” Grant scowled. 

Clint was laughing his ass off in the backseat as they continued. 

“Mistletoe.” Grant pointed up at the plant hanging over their heads. 

“Oh, you two don’t have to-” Nat was cut off my Jesse pecking Grant on the lips. She gaped at them both. 

“Again. I’m dating an incompetent fool.” Jesse sighed, grabbing his bag.

“HOW DID I NOT PICK UP ON THAT?” Clint smashed his head against the wall. Phil was chuckling slightly as Grant raced after his boyfriend. 

“I think it’s cute.” Phil smiled. 

“Well, yes, and we sensed the chemistry in the car, but how did I not notice they were already dating?” She groaned. “I wonder how long?” 

“A month.” Grant walked back into the room. “We were just friends when I asked if he could visit, but we’ve been dating for a month. Please don’t give him a shovel talk.” He begged his family of secret agents and ex-assassins. “He’s a pure innocent bean.” 

“Hmm.” Nat thought for a moment, before nodding. “Alright then.”

“Thanks, Nat!” He beamed, before jogging off. Nat shook her head fondly.

“He looks tired, doesn’t he?” She said after he was gone. The boys nodded sadly. “Do you think it’s the mission, or the academy itself?” 

“Probably both,” Phil sighed. “I don’t like him doing this, but he wants to.”

“Merry Christmas, Grant.” Jesse kissed his cheek. 

“You too,” Grant grinned. “I know we’re legally adults… but like… do you wanna help me wake up my dad?” Jesse grinned, following him out of the room.


End file.
